Love Game
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Jasper screws up big. And now Bella finally has had enough. Just a one-shot. I love this pair.


she was walking towards us with a confidence that I couldn't dream of having. I saw him looking at her. He had this nervous look to him and he dropped my hand. That hurt more than anything. He then ran his hands through his hair. I didn't get it. I thought this was the girl that cheated on him with his best friend. Not someone you get nervous to see bit someone to be pissed at.

"Jasper! It's been so long. How have you been?" She asked him.

As I looked at her I could see we were very much different. I could see why he had loved her at one point. Why he was engaged to her. She was beautiful. Dark hair, green eyes, and a body that, although short, was to die for.

It was then I could see that he never told me he loved me not because it was just too early, like he said, but because he didn't, couldnt, love me. Not with the way I could see him looking at her. They started to walk towards the little patio of a cute bistro she had been sitting at. Not once did he look back. Not once did he introduce me. I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

I turned abruptly and walked back the way we came, and back to my apartment.

The minute I walked in the door I let the tears fall. I sat on the couch crying for a good 20 minutes till I picked up the phone and called my big brother Emmett. His wife Rose, conveniently Jasper's sister, answered.

"Hey Rose is Emmett there?" I asked as I could hear my Baby nephew Peter gurgling near the phone. While I was still crushed I had to smile.

"Oh yea he will be back inside in just a minute. He had to run out to the garage to grab the stroller. He bought a new one and it's so big it can't fit inside" she laughed "how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" she asked.

"Not good Rose but that's why I called. Can you give Emmett a message please. I don't want to ruin your day." I told her while she told me to hang on so she could grab some paper. I could hear a loud curse in the background from Emmett. Guess he hurt himself I smiled slightly. But it quickly wiped off my face after I remembered earlier.

After telling Rose to let Emmett know I was going to see dad we talked for a minute. I loves Rose. She was the best friend I could ever have. We we're the same age and went through school together attached at the hip since kindergarten. She fell in love with Emmett freshmen year and they've been together ever since.

I had a crush on Jasper since I was 2. We just recently started dating after he and his bitch of an ex Alice cheated on him with his best friend Edward. I finally had the courage to tell him how I felt and we had been together for going on 2 years. Him and Alice hadn't even dated 5 months when he proposed to her and he can't even tell me he loves me. That should of been the biggest red flag ever.

Rose knew something was wrong but I couldn't tell her about her brother. I just couldn't. I didn't want her to take sides so I decided I was going to visit Charlie. It would be good for me to get away. To get away from the sadness, the heart breaking.

When I got off the phone with her I let the tears fall. I wasn't sobbing yet but I knew it would come later. When I was going to sleep it would hit me so I needed to get as far from here as possible.

I packed a quick bag and by the time I was done I could see that it had been TWO hours since he had left me standing there. Not one phone call or text. That was my proof. He didn't give a rats ass about me. That hurt worse. I had loved this man since I met him (yes a 2 year old can love lol) and he treats me like shit from a dog he stepped in. I meant nothing to him but scraped shit on a shoe. More tears fell but I was determined to get to dad's house.

I called my job and with the help of my real tears I told them I was having a family emergency and they let me have 2 weeks off. Thank god I had plenty of money to last me if I needed a couple years off. Grandma 'God rest her soul' left me, dad, and Emmett trust fund money. Dad got his right away but me and Emmett had to be 20 to get ours. I just turned 20 last month so it opened on my birthday.

I was still slightly crying when I left but I couldn't get away fast enough.

Half way to dad's house I got a call from Emmett.

"Hey" I answered

"Rose is busy now what's the deal. I have a feeling it's about Jasper because she said you wouldn't tell her." He said.

And I let it all out. I had to pull over as I cried and told him everything. It was refreshing but I told him literally everything, not just today but all my feelings.

He was silent for a long time and I was calming my tears. Well trying to, when I asked what I really wanted to know.

"Is something wrong with me Emmett? Am I that repulsive that I am unloveable. First with Jake, then with Garrett, now Jasper. I mean am I that bad that noone but the people who share blood with me and Rose can love me? Am I that bad?"

He was quiet but his voice when he finally spoke was low and angry. "If I EVER hear you say that again about yourself Bella then I will do something you Won't like very much. But I have to go because Rose is coming back in. Don't you worry though. Big brother Emmett will sort everything out." And he hung up.

It took me another 10 minutes to cool down but I eventually stopped crying and drove to dad's.

best thing about Charlie is that he didn't hover. When he saw me he didn't ask questions. He hugged me. He kissed my forehead and led me inside lugging the duffle bag I had brought. When he came back downstairs after putting it in my old room all he asked was "do I have to are set anyone for assault?" When I shook my head no he asked, "do I need to get arrested for assault?" While it made me smile I shook my head no.

"Pizza is on it's way". He told me. Then left me sitting at the kitchen table to go watch the game.

I loved Charlie so much. He was the best dad I could ask for. Even when Renee left us, when I got my first period, my first boyfriend, my first crush. He was there though all of it. He stumbled along the way and I had lopsided pigtails when I was a kid but I also had something else. Something better. Him. Plain and simple. He didn't know what to do with a little girl but he did everything he could to learn.

Going upstairs to my old room was strange. I hadn't slept in here since I moved out at 18 into my own apartment while going to UW. Looking around it looked almost the same as I left it. The only difference being the duffle on the bed and the new bed spread.

I had turned off my phone after talking to Emmett because it had been dying so I plugged it in first thing and turned it on. When I finished unpacking my clothes for the 2 weeks I'd be here the doorbell rang.

I heard dad answer the door and ask "what the hell do you want?"

That's when I heard it. Jasper's voice. What the hell was he doing here.

Having the room closest to the top of the stairs I inched to the open door and listened.

"Please Charlie I just need to talk to Bella. I know she's here. I need to explain some things."

Dad wasn't buying it I Guess because he said next made me mentally fist pump, "don't you think you've done enough? I know everything. She told Emmett and he told me. You we're stupid to show up here. You've broken my daughter. I've never seen her face so red and puffy from crying so hard. Why don't you crawl back to that little thing you left my daughter standing there for and never show your face here again." While I was pissed Emmett had told dad it was nice to have someone stick up for me. But I knew I needed to do it for myself.

I walked down the stairs to see Jasper glaring at my dad and dad glaring right back.

"Don't worry dad. I'll handle this. Then we can have pizza and movie night just like old times." I put my hand on his back and he looked at me. He gave me a calculated look to which I returned showing him I'd be strong and moved away from the door. I walked out the front door and sat on the front porch swing.

Jasper followed suit but leaned against the railing instead. He couldn't even look at me. He was looking at his feet.

it was silent for a good 5 minutes till I had to pipe up.

"Why did you Date me if you knew you could never love me? Why knowingly risk hurting me if you couldn't get over her? You left me standing there alone without so much as a look back. You dropped me and left me. Why?" I asked

he looked up at me then.

"I don't know." He said and I could feel the twisting of my heart "I thought with time I could love you like you desrved. I know after today that I Won't be with her again. I Guess there was always something in the back of my head where I thought she would see the error of her ways. But she is Happy with edward. She's actually pregnant and they got married about 3 months ago."

"I tried" I told him "I tried to be good enough for you. And what you just said to me shows you never cared one ounce about me. It's over. I can't, I Won't be your side piece. I Won't be the person you settle for because the one you want to be with, who ruined you, isn't available and is Happy herself. I Won't let you ruin me. I love myself too much for that. And by the time you realize that we could have been so happy, so loving, it's going to be too late. You're hung up on what could have been with her when you should have been looking at what could be with me. I'm sorry Jasper but I can't be with someone like you. I deserve to be loved as a first not a second."

and with that I stood up and started to go inside when I heard him say, "I do love you". When I looked back I could see he had meant what he just said but I couldn't care right then. "You have a fuck ed up way of showing it. You couldn't even say it before now when I had to tell you you hadn't said it. That's just wrong. If you meant it, it wouldn't have taken this happening to tell me."

"I'm not playing the waiting game for your love. Lately I've been scared to even think about what we are." I threw my hands up and walked towards him. "I hate being in pain every time I know you Won't say it back. Maybe it's better this way. I mean what if the way we started out screwed us from the start?" I shook my head and looked down at my feet.

I looked up at him, "why? Why couldn't you say it? Why couldn't you feel it? Am I that repulsive? Do you think it's ok to string me along without any repercussions?"

I looked at him waiting for an answer but he was just looking at me with those sad beautiful Baby blues. He didn't say a word. Not even sorry. Not that it would fix anything.

"Leave Jasper. Just go. Apparently I'm not even worth fighting for." I must be a martyr for misery because I walked to him and gave him one last hug. I kissed his cheek and looked at him. Goodbye Jasper.

and that's how it ended. I went inside and once the door shut I slid down it and cried. Heart wrenching sobs. I couldn't hold it in any longer. It was all of 2 minutes before I heard a banging on the door. It was so loud it startled me out of the sob.

"Go away Jasper. Just go away" I was begging now. It hurt too bad.

"I listened to you, Bella, now you get to listen to me. Open the damn door before I bust it open" it was then I noticed Charlie coming down the stairs and looked about to murder him but I was quicker and stepped outside again. I didn't bother cleaning, or at least trying to, clean my face.

"I've done this to you but I swear on my life Bella I'm going to make this better. I'm not going to try, I'm going to do it. There is nothing that can explain my actions. But I want you to give me a chance to fix it." He stepped towards me but I put my hand out to stop him.

"I don't even understand my actions. But I do know this. Before you I was half the man I am now. You make me better. You make me try harder. You push me further. Not her, you! And I see that now. Yes it's a little late but I'm the most stubborn bastard you ever did meet. Even if you reject me now I'll camp out on the damn porch till you can give me a chance to apologize. I know you don't want to hear this but I DO love you. I have loved you for a while but my past screwed me up something fierce. I wasn't going to kill myself when you decided to walk away. I was trying to protect myself when I see now that I am the reason you are leaving. That I was pushing you away way away and never giving you the chance to truly love me like you could have."

He looked at me and by this point he was standing directly in front of me. His hands on my waist and I didn't pull away. He was finally telling me the truth and it felt good.

"Don't break me Jasper. Because next time something like this happens it's going to shatter me beyond ANY repair." I told him

he hugged me.

I pulled away and he looked confused. "I want to take this his slow. You need to earn my trust back."

"Anything. I'll do anything. Just name it" he begged me.

"You get to talk to Charlie now" I smiled at him and walked inside.

_-*-_ 3 years later _-*-_

"I swear to God Jasper I'm going to kill you!" I screamed glaring at him with tears running down my cheek. "I hate you. I swear I hate you. You did this to me"

Jasper honestly looked cool as a cucumber as he held my hand. The hand I was currently trying to break.

"Ok mrs. Whitlock, one more push and twin b will be out." I pushed and screamed until I felt the little body leave mine and collapsed back on the hospital bed.

"You did so good baby" Jasper kissed my head. "They are so beautiful"

"Here you go mrs. Whitlock. 2 healthy beautiful babies. Twin a was a boy and twin b was a girl"

as I held my babies I looked into the adoring face of my husband of 2 years and felt so Happy I decided to forgive him and give this another chance.

"Welcome to the world Peter and Charlotte" I whispered as I kissed their heads. End.


End file.
